Hazel's Crazy Life
A fanfiction about a penguin from New Zealand named Hazel Crawford who moves to Fandom City Central, the heart of Fandom City, with her family. Characters The Crawford family Victoria Crawford - The mother of the Crawford family.She is an author and has written 5 books so far. She loves to camp and be outdoors outside of writing books. She is 39 years old. Jesse Crawford- The father of the Crawford family. He often acts like a biggy because that is what he is by heart. He often humiliates his kids in public, but that's all because he cannot help himself. He is 43 years old. Hazel Crawford - The main character. Hazel is the oldest child at 15 years. Her many interests include creative writing, astronomy and painting. She wears black rimmed glasses and has freckles. Melody Crawford - The second oldest character at age 13. Melody is jealous of Hazel, because she wants to be the oldest in the family. She is obsessed with boy bands and kittens, and is also a girly-girl. She loves anything pink and fluffy. She has creamy blonde hair that is extremely soft, because she constantly combs it. Jasmine and Jarod Crawford - The third oldest children, who are twins. Both are aged 11. Jasmine dreams about making a career in the entertainment business, because she loves to sing, dance and act, and later on in life host her own talk show. Jarod on the other hand wants to be a football star. Serene Crawford - The fourth oldest at age 9, she is the silly one of the family. She can annoy the freaking heck out of you, but what child can't? She loves cracking jokes and puns. Her "joke buddy" is the third oldest sister, Amparo. Amparo Crawford - The fifth at 7 years old. She is bubbly and cheeky. She loves cracking jokes, just like Serene, but Amparo sometimes takes them too far. Amparo is also quite the rebel and was kicked out of 3 schools because of her refusal to learn. Lincoln Crawford - Lincoln is the sixth oldest at 6 years. Lucidia, London and Lily Crawford - The youngest children at 4 years old each, with London being the oldest by 6 minutes. They all have one thing in common. They're all diva pookies. They also regularly have arguements over who is the cutest. Other characters Serena Shelldon, Ellie MacNarama, Amalia Yevdokimova and Anne Westerlund - Hazel's best friends. Sylvia Haroutunian, Yvette MacMaster and Marilyn Cavalli - The most popular girls in school. The only reason why they are so popular is because Sylvia's father is a director who could hook the group up with any of Fandom City's most famous actors. Sylvia makes a name for herself as a person rude to everyone in her path, except for her sidekicks Yvette and Marilyn. Chapter One - Moving Away Hazel "Hazel! Hurry up!" yelled my mom from the kitchen. "We're leaving now!" "I know Mom! I'm coming down!" I said as I put my laptop and other belongings in my backpack. All my other children were in the bus-like van to get to the airport.